1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air-cooled reciprocating engines and, more specifically, comprises improvements in systems for distributing cooling air to the exterior surfaces of the cylinder assemblies of such engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assignee of the present application and invention is an established manufacturer of opposed-piston air-cooled reciprocating aircraft engines of the type illustrated in its U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,201 to F. G. Rohm, issued Jan. 3, 1956. The improvements provided by the present invention have in common with the prior art the provision of cooling fins, formed for the most part in groups and in a generally circumferential or peripheral manner about the barrel and head of each cylinder assembly.
The superior cooling characteristics of an engine in accordance with the invention are achieved primarily by the construction and positioning of a cooling air distributor which represents a substantial improvement over that shown in the above-mentioned U.S. patent.